


Sisters in Arms

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Lucy prepare for battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters in Arms

“Let me,” Susan says, and Lucy almost jumps. She hadn’t heard her sister come into the tent, and she feels ashamed at the thought of Susan seeing her fumbling clumsy-handed with the ties for her braces.

“I’m not nervous,” she says quickly, and Susan smiles and takes the ties into her hands, lacing her up deftly.

“I was before my first real battle,” she says. “But you’ll be fine. I won’t lie, battle is hard, and tiring, and horrifying, but you’ll be all right.”

“Are you sure?” Lucy says, and Susan tugs her around and begins braiding her hair.

“Positive,” she says. “Just as soon as your hair is out of your face.”


End file.
